Spatial division multiple access (SDMA) increases the capacity of a wireless communications network by allowing more than one wireless station to access a communication channel on the same frequency at the same time. One example of channel sharing is that wireless stations, such as customer premises equipments (CPEs), transmit signals on the same frequency at different times or on different frequencies at the same time.
How to select a set of CPEs to share a communication channel is a very complicated and computationally intensive process. This is true primarily because not every CPE can share a communication channel with other CPEs in a wireless communications network employing SDMA.
There are a number of reasons why some CPEs cannot share a communication channel. One of the reasons is co-channel interference (CCI), which occurs when a CPE receives unintended signals from other CPEs sharing the same communication channel. This type of inter-user interference is the major drawback of an SDMA system. To suppress inter-user interference, an SDMA system must provide a means to isolate the spatial signatures of one CPE from those of the rest of the CPEs sharing a channel. Otherwise, inter-user interference may cause a communication channel to be unusable for the entire set of CPEs.
A second reason is that different CPEs may subscribe to the services of a base transceiver station (BTS) at any given time. In other words, a set of CPEs sharing a communication channel at one point in time may not be the same set of CPEs sharing the same communication channel at another time. A third reason is that the characteristics of the radio link may change over time.
In a conventional method, a BTS selects an optimal set of CPEs to permanently share a communication channel in a wireless communications network employing SDMA, based on certain predetermined parameters. The optimal set of CPEs chosen to share a communication channel at one time might not be optimal at a later time. Therefore, the permanent grouping of CPEs to share a communication channel is ineffective and inefficient.
What is desired is a system and method for improving the grouping of CPEs dynamically in a wireless communications network employing SDMA that addresses the dynamic nature of the radio link and participants of communication sessions.